Dard-E-Dil
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: Agar zindagi ko dusra mauka diya jaaye , toh zindagi mein khushiyan badh sakti hain...A Pre-Birthday Gift For SachinLover. Love you Aruu :* Please R&R! [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyo…I am here with a New Two Shot.**

 **This is for someone very special…..the one who has a special place in my heart…My Baby….A Pre-Birthday Gift Aruu. I wish that May God answer all your prayers. May he bless you with the best of his blessings. Love you baby :* Hope you like it. :D**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Kumar Mansion, Malad, Shree Housing Society.**_

A dark complexioned man entered inside the mansion calling a name…

" _Navuu…where are you? Jaldi aao!"_

He seemed worried and tensed. Just then a girl in her early twenties came there. She looked at the person….

" _Rajat! Tum yahan? Sab thik toh hai?"_ He spoke looking at him.

He immediately hugged her without saying anything. She hugged him and ruffled his hair to calm him down. He parted the hug and looked at her. She made him sit and held his hands…..

" _Ab batao , Kya hua?"_

He looked at her….. _"Wo Sachin….."_

He stopped in between to look at her. She Squeezed his hand a little….

" _Relax Rajat! Batao kya hua? Acha wo Saloni…..i mean Neha kaisi hai?"_

Rajat's expressions changed. He rose up from his seat.. She could read his expression and held his hand….

" _Kya hua Rajat? "_

" _Neha ki yaddasht wapas aa gayi hain. Aur….aur wo Sachin ko bhool chuki hain. Usey yaad bhi nahi ki ek mahine tak wo Sachin ke sath uske ghar pe rehti thi…Usey toh uska naam tak yaad nahi. Sachin ko toh sach mein usse pyaar ho gaya tha Navya…wo keh raha tha ki wo uski khushi mein hi khush hain lekin wo andar se toot gaya hain. Main usey aise nahi dekh sakta Navu….nahi dekh sakta."_

A tear drop fell by his eyes. Noone could ever believe that a senior cop of CID could be so weak. Sachin was his only family in this big City , Mumbai. He had come here to join CID, to serve his nation. Seniority didn't mattered between them, they were brothers by heart.

She hugged him and let him shed his tears.

.

Navya was a Fashion Designer by Profession. She owned her own Boutique with name _**Exotic Fashion Hub**_ and was quite successful. Rajat had met her in a case, in which she helped them. They became friends , and when did this friendship turned into love they never knew.

Navya had a sister named Arva, who was in Canada for her medical studies. She was jovial and sensible girl, who knew how to change moods… She could make a sad person smile by her antics.

.

Navya Looked at Rajat and made him sit on the sofa. He cupped his face with one hand….

" _Relax Rajat! Sab thik ho jayega. Sachin ke saath jo ho raha hai, wo thik nahi hai. Par usey jeena hoga. Tum aise kamzor padoge toh usey kaun sambhalega…haan? Tum usse baat karo, wo zarur samjhega."_

He looked into her eyes, which had a light of hope. He smiled lightly and held her hands, kissed on her hands and said a thank you.

.

" _Ahem Ahem….aap dono ka romance khatam ho gaya ho toh main andar aaun?"_ A chirpy voice echoed in the room.

Navya looked up into the direction and a wide smile made way on her face. She shouted….

" _Aruuu!"_

She rushed to hug her sister. She was seeing her after 5 years. Arva hugged her back…

" _I misshhedd you Navuu….."_ She said in the hug.

" _I missed you too Aru. Kaisi hain tu? "_ Navya said parting the hug.

" _Main toh hamesha ki tarah Mast hoon. Tu bata kya haal hain? Aur jeeju…..(_ she looked at Rajat) _Aap kaise hain?"_ She smiled looking at the two.

" _jeeju?_ Rajat looked at her confusingly while Arva giggled….

" _Ab aap meri behen se pyaar karte ho, toh hue na aap mere jeeju!"_

Both Rajat and Navya smiled shyly while Arva giggled….

" _Aap logon ki shaadi nahi ho rahi jo aap log aise Sharma rahe ho. "_

" _tu ruk Alu…..main batati hoon tujhe"_ Navya threw the cushion on Arva, who ran towards the main door and bumped into someone, due to which the person stumbled back. The person Shouted….

" _Dikhayi nahi deta kya?Ye ghar hai playground nahi,jo aise bhaag rahi ho."_

Arva looked at the person. He was tall person with fair complexioned, just like the guy, every girl dreams off.

" _Yeh mera ghar hain, main chahe jaise chalu, tumhe kya problem hain?"_ She shouted back at him.

.

" _Dekho, mere paas tumse baat karne ke liye faltu time nahi hain…samjhi! Jao yahan se!"_ He spoke rudely to her.

" _Tameez hai ki nahi tum mein? Yeh mera ghar hain. Tum batao, tumhe kisse milna hain?"_ She shouted back at him.

Listening the Voices, Navya and Rajat came up there. Rajat was surprised to find him there…

" _Sachinn! Tu yahan?"_ He looked at his buddy worriedly.

Sachin looked up at him….

" _Mujhe pata tha tu yahin hoga….._ (he looked at Navya) Hi Navya! "

He greeted her with a smile. Arva looked at him….

" _tum haste bhi ho? tumhe dekhar toh aisa nahi lagta."_

He turned to her….. _"Heyy….behave yourself! Aur tum ho kaun?"_ he enquired her.

But before he could expect an answer, his phone rang. He picked it up…

.

" _Okay Sir, we're coming!"_

He disconnecting the call, turned to rajat…

" _Rajat, ek naya case aaya hain, hume bureau jaana !"_

He then looked at Aru in anger and left. Rajat looked at Navya , who assured him, that all will be fine soon. He smiles and went away askng the girls to take care.

.

Arva watched them going, when Navya hugged her.

" _Alu, tu kya sochne lagi?"_

" _Navu, yeh dono cid mein hain na…toh kya cid wale itne rude hote hain? Jaise ki wo…..kya naam hai uska?"_ She looked at her sister…

" _Sachin….Sachin Khanna,….lekin wo aisa tha nahi…"_ Navya looked thoughtfully at her sister.

" _Toh kya isse bhi zyada gusse wala tha wo? Please don't say YES, waise he is cute."_ Arva said grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, while Navya prepared Cappuchino for both of them.

Navya sighed….. _"Aruu….jaisa tu soch rahi hain, waise kuch bhi nahi hain. Wo rude nahi hain aur na hi wo bura hain. But uski life mein itna kuch hua hain, ki wo aisa ho gaya hain. Usey ab kisi pe vishwas nahi….Bas Rajat par hi vishwas karta hain."_

Arva seemed to listen carefully , at what her sister was saying.

" _Hmm…then I know what we should do! Hume usse baat karni chahiye. He has to blurt out everything , he has in his heart. Usse patience se hi baat karna Jeeju se baat kar, Main Sachin se baat karna chahti hoon."_ She spoke looking at her sister.

Navya nodded positively and both the sisters got engaged in their sisterly gossips , which they had left for around 5 years.

.

.

 _ **Few Days Later….**_

Rajat walked into the Kumar Mansion…

" _Navuu…Arva….."_ he called them. .

Arva, who was back home from hospital. She had joined Lifeline Hospital as a new intern, and today was back home early. She glanced at him…

" _Arey Jeeju, aap yahan? Navya toh ghar pe nahi hain. Kuch kaam tha?"_ She looked at him while giving him a glass of water.

" _haan Arva….kaam toh hain. But Navya kahan gay?Generally wo is waqt ghar pe hoti hain."_

.

" _haan Jeeju…lekin shayad aaj uski koi meeting thi. Wo boutique gayi hain. Anyway, aap mujhe bata do, main usey message convey kar dungi. If you feel its okay."_ She smiles.

.

He smiled at her….. _"That's okay. Mujhe navya ne bataya tha ki tum sachin se baat karna chahti ho. Uske liye perfect mauka bhi sir ne hum sbko chhutti di hain. Hum log Mahabaleshwar jaane ka plan kar rahe hain. Isliye main chahta hoon, ki tum dono bhi chalo."_

Arva smiles….. _"Lekin isme toh aapke team mates bhi honge na?"_ She looked at him.

" _Han, but wo log Navya ko jaante hain. tum dono ke aane se kisi ko koi problem nahi hogi."_ He replied looking at her.

" _Okay…main navya se baat kar lungi. She will call you."_ Arva spoke sounding unsure.

.

" _Isme kya baat karni hai Aruu…we're going!"_ Came a voice at which arva turned. Navya walked in the door and kept her hand bag on the couch and looked at Rajat…

" _Rajat, hum dono aayenge._ (looks a Aru) _Aru, don't feel awkward. Wahan pe sab friendly hain."_

Arva smiles…. _"Okay, lekin sachin aa rha hain na Jeeju?"_ She looked at Rajat.

" _Haan, wo aayega. But haan, uski baaton ka bura mat manna. Wo aajkal jaldi bura maan jaata hai Aur aaj kal wo short tempered bhi ho gaya hain."_ He looked at her with a convincing look.

" _Don't worry jeeju! I promise, aapko aapka purana dost wapas milega. Wo gussa karega, aur apne dil ki baat kahega tab hi wo thik ho paayega."_ She looked at both Rajat and Navya.

Rajat nods…. _"Okay! tumhe jo karna hai karo, I won't interfere. Mujhe bas mera bhai wapas chahiye pehle jaise."_

Arva nods positively. He pats on her cheeks and then leaves.

.

 _ **Later that day…**_

Both the sisters were in the kitchen. They decided to make cheese Sandwiches for dinner with a Cup of coffee.,that was prepared by Aru. Navya was taking out the sandwiches into plates when she called her sister…

" _Aru, tu jaldi kar na…. bhook lagi hai."_

But she didn't receive any reply from her and so she turned to her and found her thinking something….She kept her hand on her shoulder…

" _Kya soch rahi hain Aru?"_

Arva came out of her trance nd looked at her….

" _Kuch nahi…chal coffee ready hain."_

She poured the coffee and both sisters move to their room to have their dinner with their gossips. But navya found Arva lost somewhere. She nudged her….

" _Kya hua Aru? Jab se market se aaye hain, tab se tu kahin khoyi hui hain…..kya hua?"_

Arva looked at her sister….

" _Tujhe pata hai Navuu…..Mujhe mumma ki ek baat aaj samajh mein aayi. Tujhe yaad hai, mumma ne kaha tha ki agar koi tumse gusse se bhi baat kare toh usse pyaar se baat karo. Jo jitna zyada gussa karta hain, usey utna hi pyaar dena chahiye kyunki pyaar toh sabke hi dilon mein hota hain."_

Navya just looking at her…

" _Aru, tujhe mumma ki yeh baat kahan se yaad aayi? I mean hua kya hain?"_

Arva looked at her and held her hand…

" _Navuu…Mumma papa ko hum bhule hi kab? Aur aaj jo maine mall mein dekha, uske baad mujhe aur yakeen ho gaya is baat pe."_

" _par aisa hua kya?"_ Navya looked at her…

.

.

 _ ***Flashback Starts***_

Navya and Arva had gone for shopping some things, as they had decided to go on trip with Rajat. Here, Navya had to purchase some things for her designs, so, she went into a shop. Arva told her that she'll be nearby only, and she can take her time. While strolling around, she found a baby boy of around 1 and half years, walking. Maybe he just learnt walking, but the little boy was crying. She picked him in his arms , trying to calm him. Getting the soft touch, the boy calmed down. Arva looked around and found Kids's Zone. She went there and found Sachin there….she smiled at the sight before her….

.

She saw sachin comforting a young lady, who seemed to be the boys's mother. She saw him …

" _Dekhiye Mam, main koshish karta hoon, aapke bête ko dhundhne ki. Please aap roiye mat. "_

Then he turned to the guard there….

" _tum kahan they? In madam ka bachcha kahan gaya? Duty karte ho ya sote ho? Announcement karvao jaldi! "_

He shouted at the guard. The guard seemed scared….and made the announcement. Arva heard and came there…

" _ye raha inka beta!"_

The lady looked up an recognized her son and took him in her arms. She thanked Aru…

" _thank you so much! Agar isey kuch ho jaata toh mera na jaane kya hota! Mere pati ne toh mujhe pehle hi chhod diya tha.."_

The lady had tears in her eyes. Sachin looked at her….

" _Yeh aap kya keh rahi hain?"_

" _Sahi keh rahi hoon Sir. Pyaar mein aksar log badal jaate hain. Jinka pyaar nahi badalta, wo bahut khushnaseeb hote hain."_

Sachin remembered something….

" _Shayad aap thik keh rahi hain. Pyaar hain toh dard bhi hain!"_

 _._

" _Zindagi ko ek mauka dekar , us dard ko door kiya ja sakta hain."_ Arva spoke looking at him.

.

" _Yeh dard tum nahi samjhogi….pyaar jo nahi kiya. Jab khus is dard se guzrogi , tab samajh aayega tumhe!"_

He spoke rudely to her and turned to the lady….

" _Aap pareshan mat hoiye aur jaaiye."_

The lady nodded and left. He also left glancing at Arva while she stood there watching him going….

" _Pyaar mein sirf dard nahi hota Inspector Sachin Khanna. Khud ko aur zindagi ko ek mauka dene se Khushiyan badh jaati hain….Aur main tumhe yeh yakeen dila kar rahungi…its my promise"_

 _._

 _ ***flashback Ends***_

 _ **.**_

 _Aur maine khud se ek waada kiya hain Navu…..main usey is dard se baahar nikalungi. Wo dil ka bahut acha hain. hume uski madad karni hogi."_

She looked at Navya who nods positively…

" _We'll surely bring him back Aru!"_

With this she hugs her sister and the two sister go off to sleep , as they had to leave the next day for the trip.

.

.

 **A/N: Okay…here I end.**

 **Aruu..i hope it was not boring and you liked it :* I love you to the moon and back :* Stay blessed!**

 **Lemme know how was it? 2** **nd** **part will come soon :***

 **Please R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heya…Back with second and last update!**

 **AruBaby….finally, its your birthday! Happy Birthday Dear! Our second year together starts again…wish you all the luck and love in the world! Love you :***

 **Happy Reading !**

 _ **Next Day….**_

Rajat came up to pick Navya and Arva as they had to go to the bureau before boarding the bus to Mahabaleshwar. Arva was excited yet she was a bit worried. Rajat looked at her through the mirror…

" _Kya baat hain Aru…pareshan ho?"_

 _._

" _Nahi Jeeju….bas yeh soch rahi hoon ki Sachin mujhse baat bhi karega ya nahi? Jab bhi milte hain, hamesha jhagadte hain, toh main usse baat kaise karungi? Aur kya wo hamari baat maanega.?"_

 _._

Rajat smiles…. _"Aruu….zyada pareshan mat ho. Usse akele mein baat karna. Wo bahut samajhdaar hain. Tumhari baatein bhi samjhega."_

Arva nods…. _"I hope so! "_

In all these talks, they reached the bureau. Rajat introduced Arva to all of them and , soon, they began their journey to Mahabaleshwar.

.

.

 _ **In the Bus…**_

Around Lunch time, They stopped the bus at the roadside Dhaba, to have lunch. They had their lunch with much fun and laughter. Arva noticed Sachin as well, who was being the most silent person in this. She felt bad to see him like that. Though, she had not known to him since a long time, yet her heart pinched to see him sad.

.

.

After a long journey in the bus, they reached Mahabaleshwar in the evening. ACP Sir had already made arrangements for them in his Friend's farmhouse. They reached there and sat in the living room. They were tired because of the whole day journey. After a little while, they all freshened up and gathered for dinner.

.

 _ **Dining Hall….**_

Everyone settled for dinner. That's when, Navya looked around….

" _Yeh sachin kahan reh gaya?"_ She looked at Rajat, who nodded as " _I Don't Know"_ Look.

" _Maine Sachin Sir ko garden mein jaate dekha tha. Maine dinner ke liye bola toh bole ki unhe bhook nahi hai."_ Pankaj said looking at others.

Rajat sighed….

" _Yeh Sachin bhi na….Maine socha tha ki yahan usey acha lagega lekin yahan bhi….(_ He pauses as he looks at Navya)

.

" _Lekin aise kaise chalega? Rajat , tumne usse baat nahi ki?"_ Tarika asked glancing at Rajat.

" _Taruu…maine baat ki thi. Par wo aajkal sunta hi kiski hain."_ Rajat spoke sadly.

.

" _Don't worry Jeeju! I will make sure that he moves on in his life."_

Everyone turned to find Arva. She smiles….

" _Aap log chinta mat kijiye…..I will bring him back."_

Rajat assures her and she left out of the hall.

.

.

 _ **Garden…**_

She found him sitting on the swing staring in the sky. She moved towards him and kept her hand on his shoulder….he came out of his trance and glanced at her….

" _Tum yahan kya kar rahi ho?"_

His tone was cold and rude. She looks at him….

" _Sab dinner pe tumhara wait kar rahe hain. Chalo , Dinner karte hain."_

He turned to her….

" _Look Miss Kumar…..Maine already Pankaj se keh diya tha ki mujhe dinner nahi karna. I am sure usne sabko bataya hoga, toh phir yahan aane ki zarurat kya thi?"_ He spoke angrily.

" _Gusse se kisi problem ka solution nahi hota. Tum bas abhi andar chal rahe ho….chalo!"_

She held his hand and pulled him, but he jerked his hand and held her wrist tightly. He pulled her closer. His tight grip was hurting her….She looked at him….

" _Sachin mera haath chhodo! Mujhe dard ho raha hai."_

But he tightened his grip…..

" _Dekho Miss Arva! Meri life mein dakhal dena band karo. Main jaanta hoon, tum yahan kyun aayi ho aur yeh bhi jaanta hoon ki tum ek doctor ho, lekin ek baat yaad rakhna, kuch ghaav aise hote hain, jinhe bharna bahut mushkil hota hai. So, you better stay out of my life."_

And he left her hand and moved inside. Arva stood there, Tears brimming her eyes and she held her hand with another as it was now red because of his tight grip.

.

She came out of her trance on a soft touch n her shoulder. She turned to find Navya….

" _Aru, tu yahan kya kar rahi hai? Sachin kahan hai?"_

It was then, when she noticed tears in her eyes…She cupped her face….

 _Aru, kya hua? Sachin ne kuch kaha?"_

Areej nodded as NO and moved inside.

.

.

Arva was in her room, still holding her hand, when Navya entered inside. She knew her sister was in some deep thoughts….She hugs her….

" _Aruuu….kya soch rahi hain? Kya sachin ne tujhe kuch kaha?"_

Aru turns to look at her sister….

" _Navu….Usey pyaar se nafrat hone lagi hain. Jo dard usey ho raha hain, wo usey bhulaane ki koshish nahi kar raha hain. Har cheez mushkil hoti hain, namumkin nahi. But wo kuch nahi karna chahta."_

Navya seems to think something….

" _Haan Aru, tu thik keh rahi hain. I think kal hum usse phir bat karenge. Abhi aaram kar. Abhijeet sir ne kal ka kuch plan banaya hain, toh subah jaldi ready ho jaana….okay?"_

Arva nodded and both the sisters went to sleep.

.

.

 _ **Next Morning…**_

Everyone moved out of their respective rooms to have some breakfast and then they were to leave for some outing. Arva was the last one to move out and Sachin , too came out from his room. She greeted him , but he gave a hateful glance. His behavior hurted her, because she was a girl, who believed in Love. She knew Nothing is easy in life, but its you who make it easy or complicated. And this time, it ws him , who was making his own life, a bit more complicated.

.

She came out of trance, when Purvi called her and they left for sight seeing. Rajat, Sachin, Arva and Navya were in one cab while the others occupied their seats in other cabs they had booked. Arva tried talking or speaking to him, but he ignored her.

.

The day passed in a blur….They were returning from the day's trip and they reached Mapro Garden. The Garden was beautiful and they could easily see the sun setting. Everyone were enjoying the view, clicking pictures,when Arva found Sachin standing in a side, watching everyone. She moved to him….HE looked at her while she spoke….

" _Isse pehle tum mujhe jane ko bolo, main yeh kehne aayi thi, ki itna khubsurat nazaara yun is tarah mat dekho. Itne ache mauke aur aise khubsurat nazaare har kisi ki kismat mein nahi hote. Sab tumhe bula rahe hain, Apne liye na sahi Apnon ke liye hi chalo. Yeh sab tumhari hi family hain na…_ (she looked at him…) _Rajat Jeeju kehte hain ki CID team apne aap mein ek bahut badi family hain, toh tum apni family ki khushiyon ke liye muskura nahi sakte….unki khushi mein shaamil nahi ho sakte? Sabke life mein problems hote hain…..mujhe aur Navya ko hi dekh lo…..hum akele hain…..Mom dad 8 saal pehle hi hume chhod ke chale gaye…..par kya humne jeena chhod diya? Nahi na…..toh tum kyun aisa karte ho? Jaanti hoon ki tum pareshan ho, dukhi ho, toh share karo….Rajat jeeju se kaho….wo tumhari muskaan dekhne ke liye taras gaye hain…atleast apne dost ka hi khayal kar lo….aage tumhari marzi."_

And she went away, while he watched her going. After a little while, everyone moved back to the farmhouse after having dinner in the famous restaurant of the place.

.

.

The days passed in a blur. It was their last day at Mahabaleshwar and so they decided to spend it at home. As the ladies were busy preparing the dinner, the Guys were sitting in the living room chit-chatting and relaxing.

Rajat- Acha hua , ACP sir ne chhutti de di…..kitna acha lag raha hai yahan!

Daya- Haan ! Aise aaram se ghar par baithne ko milta hi kahan hai!

Abhijeet- Haan Daya…..aur fir jab ladies apne haathon se khana bana rahi ho toh baat hi kya hai! (he glanced at Tarika, who came with coffee)

Rajat(Smiles)- Haan Sir , wo bhi hai!

Daya- Waise yeh Sachin kahan gaya?

Abhijeet- Haan…jab se aaye hain ,dikha hi nahi. Usko bulao !

Rajat- Haan Sir, main dekhta hoon.

He moves to his Buddy's room. Arva told him that she will manage.

.

 _ **Sachin's Room…**_

The door was wide open. Arva knocked the door. He looked up at her but didn't replied. She moved in….

" _Sab aapka bahar wait kar rahe hain. Chaliye!"_ She spoke looking at him.

.

" _Jab dinner lag jaaye tab bula lena."_ He coldly answered.

She was glancing at him when he spoke loudly….

" _Ab khadi kya ho? Jao yahan se!"_

.

She held his hand….

" _tum khud ko samajhte kya ho? tumhe kya lagta hain, sirf tumhe hi dard hota hai? Tumhare bartaav se baaki sabko kitna dukh hota hain, iska andaaza bhi hain tumhe?"_

 _._

" _Tumhe pata hain sab kitna pareshan hain….ABhijeetSir, Daya Sir, Jeeju….sab pareshan hain. Jo hua usey bhul jaao Sachin. ZIndagi mein aage badhna seekho. Aise toh na tum khush reh paaoge aur na hi baaki sab. "_

 _._

He watched her speaking….

" _Tumhe andaaza bhi hai mujhpar kya beet rahi hain. Main Neha se pyaar karta tha….bahut pyaar. Lekin wo…wo toh mujhe bhul hi gayi. Maa Baap ne toh bachpan mein hi akela chhod diya tha….."_

 _._

" _Jab usne mujhe pehchanne se inkaar kar diya, tab mujhe pata chala ki is duniya mein mera toh koi hai hi nahi. Jo kuch hua hai , usey bhulana asaan nahi hain Arva…aur tum ye tab samjhogi jab tumhe pyaar hoga."_

He spoke in anger, tears formed in his eyes. Arva was also teary….

" _Jaanti hoon main Pyaar khone mein bhi dard hota hain aur pyaar mein bhi….. jisse pyaar karte hain , usey takleef mein dekhna bhi bahut mushkil hota chaho toh apne team members se puch sakte ho. Aur yeh tum tab samjhoge , jab kisi se sachcha pyaar karoge!"_

With that she left the room while he was surprised with her words.

.

.

The next day, everyone left back for Mumbai. Arva was quite sad….not because that vacations were ending, but because she was unsuccessful in convincing Sachin.

.

.

Everyone got busy with their respective jobs. Arva also re-joined the hospital, yet she was still lost. She was still finding ways to convince sachin, as they were regularly meeting. Maybe she had stated liking him.

.

On the other hand, Rajat could feel slight changes in Sachin's nature and behavior. One Evening, he visited Kumar Mansion and found Navya busy in making some calls….

" _Dekhiye, Mujhe koi kami nahi should be Royal!"_

She disconnected the call and turned around to find Rajat. She smiles and hugs him….

" _Arey Rajat! Aap kab aaye?"_

" _Jab aap phone pe kisi ko instructions de rahi thi. Kuch khaas hain?"_ He replies looking at her.

.

She smiles… _"Haan, Kal Aru Ka Birthday hain. I am planning a surprise for her. Aajkal kuch zyada hi busy rehti hain wo….so something for her. "_

Rajat smiles…. _"Hmm..Indeed a good idea! Waise surprised toh main bhi hoon. "_

Navya looks at him…. _"Why So….? Kya hua aisa?"_

Before he could say anything, they heard a voice….

" _Wo sab aap dono ko kal pata 's a surprise for you two and Aru as well."_

They were surprised to see Sachin there. They exchanged glances while he smiled….

" _I owe a thanks to her. Isliye she'll get a surprise tomorrow. Please usey kuch mat bataana."_

They nodded with a smile while Sachin left from there.

.

 _ **Next Evening…**_

Navya took Arva to _**Hotel Imperial Plaza**_. Arva was quite surprised because after their parents's demise, thye hadn't celebrated their birthdays. Navya held her hand….

" _Chal Na Aruu…tere liye ek surprise hain."_

They entered the hall and were astonished to see the whole place decorated with white and purple lights, Fresh flowers and dim lights. They smiled to see their surroundings….Their trance was broken by a voice….

 _ **Baar Baar Din yeh Aaye….**_

 _ **Baar Baar Dil Yeh Gaaye….**_

 _ **Tum jiyo Hazaaron Saal…**_

 _ **Yeh meri hai Aarzoo..!**_

Arva was quite surprised to see Sachin there... He smiled and moved towards her and presented her a Rose. She took the rose hesitantly while he glanced at her….

" _I know , you're surprised to see me here…..But I owe you a Thanks. Tumne mujhe yeh ehsaas dilaya ki ZIndagi kisi ke liye nahi rukti. Log aakar chale jaate hain, kuch hamesha ke liye dil mein jagah bana jaate hain aur kuch dil tod jaate hain. Par usse hum jeena kabhi nahi chhod sakte. "_

 _._

" _main jaanta hoon ki yahan bahut se log mujhse pyaar karte hain, shayad tum bhi._ (she was surprised to hear this from him. Yes! She had a soft corner for him and even she didn't know when it turned into Love.) _Main tumhare tareeke se zindagi jeena chahta hoon, duniya dekhna chahta hoon. So, will you spend the rest of your life with me?"_

 _._

Arva was surprised yet touched. Her words had affected him so much that he had changed his view. He wanted to live his life in her way. Happy tears leaked out of her eyes. She nodded her head as a YES. She moved towards him….

" _I am glad you gave a second chance to your life. I love you Sachin. This is the best gift this Birthday"_

He held her hand and slipped a ring in her fingers. And so did Rajat.

.

Both the sisters seemed happy. Theywere starting a new Life and were happy.

.

.

 **A/N: Here I end!**

 **AluBaby, NavuBaby….hope you two like it. Love ya aru….**

 **Once again Happy Birthday! :D StayBlessed!**

 **Please R &R!**


End file.
